Gloss
by SkullOfRoses
Summary: Faith is falling in more ways than one. Will contain adult themes, complicated relationships and age gaps. Takes place in the Mirror's Edge Catalyst universe, with a few important changes.
1. Chapter 1

Faith stood before a mirror, applying concealer where she could. Snagging it from Aisha had been easy; the woman was so softhearted.

But it was soon apparent that Faith didn't know shit about makeup. Sure, it should have been simple. Cover the zits and scars and whatever else that makes you look less than perfect.

It was a little harder with bruises.

"Damn it," she hissed, having rubbed on too much. It was frighteningly obvious that she was covering something up, and rubbing frantically at it with a tissue only made her skin redden.

"Do you need help?"

She was startled by the sound of Noah's warm voice from behind her back. She glanced at his face, smiling and uncertain, before turning back to the cracked mirror.

"I don't think you'd be much assistance," she tossed back, trying to push her hair just so and cover all the blue spots.

Noah didn't miss his movement, and he was on her in a second. Gently pushing her hair away, he gazed at the hodgepodge of bruises decorating his protégées face and frowned.

"How did you get these?" He asked, very softly, having not spotted them earlier in his joy to see her. She shrugged and shifted under his touch.

"Jail wasn't fun," she murmured, glancing up at him from under her lashes. "Believe it or not, they don't like runners very much."

His face flushed with fury, and she remembered what it felt like to have someone care. The taste of something other than self-pity was a welcome one, and something she hadn't experienced often while imprisoned.

"Well," Noah said, attempting to calm himself down with great effort. "I could still help. I used to do someone named Rebecca's makeup."

Faith remembered the women he spoke of. She had been the first to show Faith how to load a gun.

He took the tube of concealer from her hand and squirted some onto the tip of his ring finger. Gently, he began to apply the makeup.

"Why are you bothering anyway?" He asked, sticking his tongue out in concentration. "None of the other runners would mind a few bruises."

She thought of lying but decided not to bother. He would find out soon anyway.

"I'm going to see Dogan," she said, closing her eye as his finger came close to it. "Thought I might as well look alright. Show him the slammer didn't screw me up too bad, you know?"

Noah's finger had frozen at the name, but after a moment it began moving once more.

"I don't trust him," the man muttered, his eyes narrowing. "You shouldn't either. Remember that. I'm not going to Insist you stay, you won't listen, but be careful and stay on comms with me the whole time."

"What, do you think he'll try something? I can defend myself."

Noah finished and turned on the faucet to begin washing his fingers. "I know you can. But it will make me feel better."

Her hand brushed his neck as she slung her arm around it. "If you say so, boss."

He shot her a look and she smirked, holding up her hands in mock surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

"Faith, I am truly glad to see you."

Dogan rarely touched. He was like Faith; always brushing out of the way and avoiding contact at all cost.

Noah was the opposite. If Dogan was the moon, he was the sun. Warm and glowing, Noah could make her face burn with a well timed chuckled, and seemed to enjoy the act of meeting skin.

Dogan made a strange move in their eternal dance of glancing blows and put his hand to her cheek. He rubbed the concealer away with the pad of his thumb, and a bruise was revealed. Those sharp, sharp eyes of his glittered with something cold before their owner turned away.

Faith sighed, deeply aware that it had been foolish to even attempt hiding something from the crime czar of Glass.

"I'm sorry," she said, for too many things to mention. Words could never do her regret justice, but perhaps they could soothe Dogan's frown.

"I am not angry at you," he murmured in reply, turning away from the wall. "It would be a lie to say I missed you, but your company is endearing. I could hardly stay mad."

He raised a hand and waved towards the man standing like a statue near the door. The guard glanced at the gesture and murmured an assent before exiting the room.

Faith felt the hairs on her arms stand up as the door slammed shut. Dogan extended a hand as if asking for a waltz. Uncertain, Faith looked up and watched as he pointed to his ear.

 _Ah._

Sending a mental apology to Noah for failing to keep her promise, she extracted the small device from her ear and handed it to the man standing in front of her. Dogan curled his fingers over the comms and placed it in his apron pocket in one quick movement.

"Since you seem eager to regain my good favor and return to the number of people I very nearly trust," he said, his voice quiet. "I have thought up an excellent first step."

He glanced at her, gauging her reaction, enjoying the game.

"You need to retrieve something of Noah's for me."

Faith shook her said as soon as she heard her mentor's name.

"I can't do that," she whispered, narrowing her eyes. "You know I can't betray him like that."

Dogan ran his fingers along the flawless counter and smirked.

"Noah has an orchid," he said, ignoring her reply. "All I need is a single flower. It will not kill the plant to take one, and you will not destroy the appearance."

Faith felt hesitation stop the word no from tumbling out her lips. She knew of the plant, it was Noah's pride and joy. She had seen him trim it, and it had never so much as dropped a petal. Like Dogan said, taking a single flower couldn't hurt...

"Okay." She said, taking the comms back and nestling it in her ear. "I had better not regret this, Dogan."

The crime czar smiled, and it seemed to make her whole body go cold.

"You won't."

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope I got Dogan's character right. He's so complicated, but I do so adore him. Let me know how I did!**


	3. Chapter 3

Faith attempted, despite knowing that it would be useless, to sneak in. She climbed up the stairs with light feet, only to be greeted with Noah pacing frantically. Glimpsing her caused him to pause, and he simply stared for a moment, drinking in the sight of her alive and well.

"You went offline," he said flatly.

Faith swallowed thickly and walked over to the couch. She began fluffing a cushion, not looking at his eyes even when Noah grabbed her shoulder and tightened his trembling fingers on the muscle.

"I know," she replied, staring at the pristine white fabric, wondering how Noah always managed to get all the blood stains out. "Dogan made me do it. He wouldn't talk to me otherwise."

Noah sighed deeply, and wearily. He always sounded weary.

"I was worried," he whispered. Faith flinched at the tender tone, flinched at the way it caressed at her senses.

"I'm sorry," she said, and he waved it her apology off. It hung between them, useless and unneeded. He finally smiled.

"So did you two sort out your differences?" Noah asked, snatching the pillow from her and dropping it back on the couch. "How much time do you have to deliver the credits?"

Faith stiffened, unsure how to answer. Every day she was in prison, she had sworn to herself that she would start over when she got out. Noah would like her again.

"He gave me three months," she lied, feeling as if the false words were choking her. "He always did like me, and I think he just wants to see me squirm."

Noah frowned at the words that tumbled far too fast from her mouth. He had lived with Faith for a long time, and he could tell when she was being less than truthful. The thought made him uneasy.

"Dogan doesn't _like_ anyone, Faith," he said, something strange creeping into his voice. "Don't get tricked into thinking you're anything other than another pawn."

"Aren't we all?" Faith shot back, grabbing the bowl of Stones. She picked up a black one and placed it on the board. Noah's eyes sparkled at the invitation, and he settled down on a chair.

"Perhaps," he answered, taking some time to make his move. "But if it keeps us safe, I'm content to take my time."


	4. Chapter 4

Faith stared up at the ceiling of the Zephyr Transit Hub, fingers interlaced on top of her lean stomach. She missed the old base, but Noah moved them so often it was dangerous to get attached to the places where they slept.

Runners were fluid, always moving amongst those buildings that never budged. It was what made them special. But Faith had always felt the nagging urge to settle down, buy an apartment in the view and allow herself to be controlled and pushed in a direction she didn't agree with.

She heard a faint giggle and glanced over at Aisha and Caleb, who were cuddled close to one another on a bed. Faith smiled.

There were footsteps and a heavy sigh from Noah as he sat down on his bed. Faith pressed her ear against the wall separating them and listened. His breathing stayed quick.

"Are you okay?" She breathed, attempting and failing to mask the worry in her voice. " _Noah_?"

It took him a moment to answer but eventually a tired sigh met her ears.

"I'm fine, Faith," he muttered. "Go to sleep."

When he looked up, she was in front of him.

"Guess I can't lie to you," he chuckled, wheezing a little. Her eyes lit up with concern, and she sat down next to him.

"Never _could_ ," she teased, smiling faintly up at him. "Don't move, alright?"

Not waiting for a reply, she began unzipping his shirt. Her hands were steady as she tugged it off and she scowled at the sight of blood standing his white undershirt.

"Why didn't you tell me the stitches had come undone again?" She hissed, groping around the bed and grabbing a pillow case. Bunching it up, she pressed it to the oozing wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Noah watched as she did this before raising his hand and attempting to place it on her cheek. She turned away, and he flinched.

"I didn't want you to worry," he said softly, his eyes full of pain. "You have more than enough on your plate without having to fuss over _me_."

Faith frowned down at her hands, which had turned red with warm, sticky blood.

"You need to see a doctor," she said firmly. "What if this gets infected?"

Noah didn't answer, simply shook his head and smiled.

"Stop," he whispered, removing her hands from his chest. " _Please."_

Wincing, he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Her own moist from frustration, Faith stormed off in search of bandages.


End file.
